


Обещание

by traily



Series: Ласточкино гнездо [2]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Перед Любой — целая вселенная, целый взрослый необъятный мир, который омрачает… ну, разве что отсутствие соседей, потому что с кем-то чудить против правил сподручнее, чем в одиночку, но она и с этим разберётся.Она, думает Люба на третий день учёбы в пятом классе, вообще со всем разберётся.
Series: Ласточкино гнездо [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> ладно, мы съезжаем на одно поколение вперёд, теперь у нас в главной роли бабушка главных героев.

Люба — мамина радость, папино счастье — попадает на Сварог и подписывает себе если не приговор, то что-то на него похожее. В отцовском взгляде, чего он сам наверняка не осознаёт, появляется какая-то тяжкая, мрачная, задыхающаяся грусть, когда она впервые приезжает домой в форменном пиджаке, сияющая от счастья, и кидается ему на шею. Ба только рукой машет с помрачневшим от времени свинцом и советует маме запастись терпением. 

Одна мама нормально реагирует: улыбается да поздравляет, чего ещё для счастья надо? 

Самой Любе — бойкой, светловолосой, с двумя косичками и ярко-алыми лентами в них же, мелкой и тощей шушере с лихим рубином в жёстком железе на пальце — толком и дела нет до родственных ахов и охов. Перед Любой — целая вселенная, целый взрослый необъятный мир, который омрачает… ну, разве что отсутствие соседей, потому что с кем-то чудить против правил сподручнее, чем в одиночку, но она и с этим разберётся. 

Она, думает Люба на третий день учёбы в пятом классе, вообще со всем разберётся. 

***

Люба на десятый день учёбы в двенадцатом классе думает потратить жизнь на изобретение приличного маховика времени, чтобы вернуться ровно на семь лет и одну неделю в прошлое и долго смотреть на свою малолетнюю ипостась, пока та не передумает давать невозможные обещания.

Перед ней ровными стопками лежат тетради, которые неплохо бы проверить, ведомости, которые прям надо заполнить, и журнал посещаемости, который надо было сдать три дня назад. Люба, бессменная староста второго класса 12С, она же ответственная за общепит всех патрулей, она же «Люба-Любушка, да найду я этот учебник, ну честное пионерское, найду», она же, волею дорогих коллег по цеху, с сегодняшнего дня главный староста, смотрит на свой рабочий стол, как всегда заваленный, но впервые в жизни не знает, за что сейчас хвататься. 

Как-то неожиданно дававшаяся всегда с лёту учёба в последнем году стала просто неподъёмной. За время её обучения в школе огромная страна хоть немного, но отстроилась, опомнилась от войны, постепенно на свои места вернулись преподаватели, занимавшиеся по доброй душе восстановлением разрушенных деревень и городов, и, видимо, администрация, дай ей вся четвёрка богов здоровья, решила, что самое время закрутить гайки и усадить всех за учебники. Студенты застонали, забухтели, но за учебники уселись — вот только работы у Дисциплинарного Комитета не убавилось, а чуть ли не прибавилось. 

А ведь её туда классе в девятом зазывали, ох, как зазывали… 

По соседству на стянутой у отца небольшой конфорке свистит тихонько чайник. Люба отвлекается от ерунды в голове, крошит в старую, с покоцанной временем и неосторожными манерами хозяйки эмалью, чашку сушёную мяту и ещё пару листиков, заливает кипятком, сводит над дымящимся чаем пальцы и шепчет бабкин заговор. Она не настоящая ведьма, конечно, как ба, но пару трюков у неё перехватила — от пары глотков такого чая и спокойным будешь, и выспавшимся, будто и не корпел всю ночь над учебниками. И ещё, кажется, не будешь спотыкаться об порожки — для запутанного Колдовстворца с его бесконечными лестницами да переходами из семнадцатого века в ранний двадцатый — самое то. 

Со вздохом она подтаскивает к себе журнал и начинает бессердечными острыми галками отмечать в общем списке прогульщиков. 

***

Бумажек становится больше. Времени становится меньше. Любе почему-то не хватает воздуха. Даже родная и привычная комната в общежитии, тёмная и мрачная, будто давит со всех шести сторон, будто сжимает в тиски в уродливую квадратную форму со странными изгибами на месте кровати, шкафа и стола. Она живёт под горой больше половины жизни, немалые, вообще-то, годы, но только сейчас ей — самой смешно! — вдруг начинает страшно не хватать окон.

Следом — наверное, ребята-целители сказали бы, что это неизбежно — её начинает раздражать буквально всё. И старые лестницы, до блеска натёртые чьими-то подошвами, и грузная старая мебель, вся сплошь бархат да крикливая позолота, и бесконечные переходы, и теряющиеся в темноте колонны, и потолки. Всегда и везде, неизбежно, только потолки и тяжёлые люстры с лениво покачивающимися в своих гнёздах тёплыми огоньками. Школа стоит, школа живёт, школа зачем-то добавляет старшеклассникам в сетку два новых предмета и забывает сбить нагрузку по соседним, школа отстраивает себе очередной корпус — школу словно лихорадит. КГУ, её верных служителей в красных галстуках, лихорадит вместе с ней: любое собрание растягивается теперь на два часа, чтобы каждый представил свою гражданскую инициативу, любая идея моментально превращается в эпос на три тома — бедные секретари, как у них руки не отсыхают всё записывать. Гомон в коридорах становится нестерпимо громким, двое новых старост в учебке в третий раз заполняют ведомость неправильно, и Люба в третий раз объясняет им, нещадно черкая испорченный экземпляр красными чернилами, как это должно выглядеть на самом деле, и то себя считает заведённым болванчиком, то младших коллег — прекрасными, но балдами… 

— Люба! — председатель КГУ, гроза лентяев и бог старшеклассников, Димка Горецкий, такой же бессменный солдат самоуправления, как она сама, нагоняет её посреди столовой, чуть не светясь в тон люстре над их головами. — Чего у вас по викторинам? Мы хотим ещё одну сделать, знаешь, может, по истории магического конструктивизма. Может, экскурсию вниз сможем выбить. Пороетесь в библиотеке? Нам бы к четвергу… 

— Пороемся, — потому что если не пороются, то Димка ведь им мозги чайной ложкой выедет. 

На лестнице к общежитию она сталкивается с Томой Магомаевой — та, судя по оскалу на смуглом лице, шагает прямиком с текучки ДК и сначала её даже не замечает, потом узнаёт, склоняет голову к плечу — Люба мельком думает, как ей пошла бы совиная форма: 

— Люб, слушай, нас щучат нещадно со всей этой антиправительственной ерундой, чёрт один знает, куда они её ныкают постоянно, может, толкнёте среди своих телегу, мол, товарищи, бога ради, не распространяйте? Или, не знаю, марафон советской литературы устройте… 

— Я посмотрю, хорошо. 

На этаже — культмасс, этого выбрали нового, она не успела ещё запомнить: 

— Люба, пни своего Архипова, пусть придёт декорацию доделает к постановке, — подумаешь, что Архипов в третьем классе, а не во втором… 

Потом, уже у самого входа, в родном алом пиджаке, сейчас как никогда режущем усталый глаз, подбегает Настя: 

— Любка-а, родная, у нас отбор в патруль послезавтра, помнишь? 

— Помню, — врёт Люба и, едва выдавив из себя абсолютно лишённую энтузиазма улыбку, заваливается сначала на этаж, потом к себе в комнату, а потом на кровать, даже не разувшись. 

Кольцо мерно пульсирует на пальце в такт её лихорадочному сердцебиению. На календаре издевательски красуется вторник — всего лишь, подери всё какой-нибудь злобный Кощей, вторник. 

***

Бессонными ночами Люба закрывает глаза и вспоминает, как низко, предвещая нещадную летнюю грозу, носились сизокрылые ласточки над родительским домом. 

***

Первую вылазку наружу им разрешают только в пасмурном, прохладном октябре: отвратительная погода для новичков, которых в этом году как грибов повылезало со всех отделений. Они прошли ориентирование, они разобрались в правилах и даже заучили безопасность, но, разумеется, неуклюже ставят палатки — зачарованных колышек не хватает, как обычно, всех это так удивляет, будто в том году всё было на месте… — и своим топотом нещадно тиранят местных жителей, которые разбегаются от наступающих светил магического мира СССР по всем сторонам света. Люба привычно помогает, потому что помогать надо всегда: показывает, как разводить костёр, берёт гитару и наигрывает всем что-то успокаивающее, пока на сырых ветвях магическими искорками не начинает бойко, в такт знакомым с детства куплетам, плясать пламя, Настя хлопает её по плечу и громко созывает всех на обед. 

— Ты прикинь, — рассказывает она, сопроводив очередную порцию гречки с тушёнкой очередным кусочком сушёного чёрного хлеба и направив девочку с Ярилы, впервые выбравшуюся в Патруль, в сторону кана с чаем, — простецы будто б со дня на день воевать собрались. Мне Витя написал, их подняли недавно по тревоге. 

Они с Настей с первого класса друг друга знают — отцы воевали на одном фронте, папа дядю Костю встречает всегда как брата родного. Люба в её всегда бодром голове с лёгкостью ловит испуганную неуверенность, сама вздрагивает крупной дрожью, но ради подруги бодрится, потому что кто ж ещё, как не она:

— Да не пойдут наши никуда, — нашим и Гриндельвальда хватило в сороковые… Люба вспоминает, какие лица у родителей делаются девятого мая, и всей шестнадцатилетней душой надеется на правду в своих словах. — Их секретаря от наших кабинетов для этого и отстранили. 

— Так простецов тоже жалко. Мирные ж ребята, куда им опять за ружья…

На это ответить ей нечего, поэтому Люба, ненавидя себя за свою беспомощность, кладёт Насте руку с кольцом на плечи и, водя пальцем по напряжённым мышцам, шепчет в рыжие волосы что-то древнее и успокаивающее, как ба иногда отцу напевает, когда тот заснуть не может. 

Новенький вожатый, десятка с Хорса, пусть и умудрился расцарапать где-то глаз об шальную ветку, сидит ровно и спокойно, перечисляет всех по фамилиям и подсвечивает фонарик на каждой из доверенных ему палаток, пересказывает ей всю программу похода и, замявшись, предлагает забрать у неё из рюкзака часть общепита. 

Люба вздыхает спокойно, пока Настя, безумная её душа, тихо хихикает у неё за спиной, толкая её острым локтем и накручивая на палец рыжую кудряшку, и думает, наверное, что хоть одну из своих должностей — самую любимую, самую дорогую мятежному и неумолимо надземному сердцу — она сможет кому-то после себя передать, когда перестанет, а это почти неминуемо, с ней достойно справляться. 

Но пока завалы статистики и организационной мути не успели утянуть её в своё болото, пока что Люба Ласточкина ещё глава Горного патруля, поэтому всю неделю она, позабыв про подгорную жизнь, нарезает всё более и более широкие круги вокруг каждой остановки, собирает притаившиеся среди кустов съедобные ягоды, кормит с рук диких лис, чующих ведьминскую кровь и скрежещущих довольно что-то своё, по-лисьи хитрое, по-дружески ехидное… 

И по утрам, охраняя почти потухший костёр с остальными клюющими носом дежурными, следит, как рассекают рассеивающуюся темноту первые утренние птицы — и среди некоторых, с рассечёнными хвостами, узнаёт местных ласточек. Они разные бывают, по цвету и по размеру, однако и эти, горные, носятся пугающе низко, едва не чиркая светлым брюшком по верхним веткам деревьев. Люба хмурится и загоняет патруль на ночёвку под старый, давно занесённый на все студенческие карты утёс, и к обеду они вместе с младшими считают секунды от вспышки до громового раската. 

Из статьи в «Вестник» Настя это, конечно, вычёркивает. 

***

Под горой в их отсутствие — вроде десять дней всего, а ощущается как маленькая жизнь — не изменилось целое ничего. Домашки скопилось прилично, Люба не спит тройку-четвёрку ночей, а остаток скатывает у ребят с Ярилы, с которыми у них потоковые предметы иногда совпадают. Надеется отстранённо, что простецы простят ей, если она в цивилизованной беседе спутает, в чём там разница между судебниками Иванов с разными цифрами у имени. На общем собрании КГУ она даёт своему помощнику отмашку не записывать — всё равно она это потом не читает, а девочка пишет, глаза мучает и спину гнёт — и видит, краем глаза, как трудовик делает то же самое. 

Многотонный массив камня и лепнины давит ей на шею и плечи, как неправильно собранный рюкзак. От этой мысли становится совсем тоскливо — кто знает, когда им теперь одобрят следующую вылазку. 

Люба сама не замечает, когда её вдруг начинают раздражать собственные обязанности, продиктованные уставом. Или, возможно, раздражать её начинают не обязанности — их много, но к этому ей не привыкать — а попросту сам устав, который лихорадит, как и всю школу. Это похоже на какой-то цирк: то они, значит, с миром простецов общего ничего не имеют, предрассудки против коллег из-за океана не разделяют и прекрасное светлое и самую малость идеологически ориентированное будущее строить как-то не торопятся, то ДК на пару со старостами круглые сутки таскается по разным общагам, хорошо ещё, если своего отделения, и пытается выцепить у закономерно огрызающихся старшеклассников чьи-то там запрещённые книжки. Её класс, особенно Миха Воронцов, в ответ на усталое Томино «ну откуда ж вы это берёте» бросает залихватское «сорока на хвосте принесла». 

— Не дай бог, приживётся, — бурчит Тома, когда они выходят вдвоём из комнаты и дальше бредут по тёмному, неприветливому коридору. 

***

Приживается. 

***

Когда ты несколько лет долго и упорно пашешь на репутацию, репутация рано или поздно начинает работать на тебя: в позднем ноябре Люба впервые опаздывает на занятие, потому что бежала на него с собрания — они с остальными сварожичами-руководителями встречали новую заведующую отделением, выпускницу, кажется, даже оборотня, судя по блеснувшему под пиджаком серебру Велесовой печати — и её за это даже не ругают. Она всё равно извиняется пару раз, садится на крайнюю парту к их председателю, сосредоточено пишущему что-то в тетради. Это «что-то», конечно, скорее всего просто дата и время, но Егор привычно отодвигает локоть, чтобы она могла подглядеть у него из-за плеча. 

— Чего это? — удивляется Люба ровной, отпечатанной надписи «объяснительная» с каким-то незнакомым — уж ей-то, главной старосте, знаком весь канцелярит Колдовстворца — штампом-номером в левом верхнем углу. 

Егор глядит на неё угрюмо, потом, поверив искренности её интонации, поправляет очки, как он всегда делает, когда нервничает: 

— Запрещённая литература. У кого взял и зачем. 

М-да. 

— Ну они б ещё к «Вестнику» пришли в печати рыться, честное слово, — возмущается Люба, охваченная вдруг пламенем сентиментальной привязанности к ближнему своему. Они с Егором особенно не общаются, разве что по рабочим вопросам, друзьями их не назовёшь, но он её одноклассник, чёрт возьми!.. 

Любая опасность всегда становится в разы серьёзнее, когда она задевает кого-то из знакомых. Она поджимает губы, смотрит на идеально ровные поля, где под каждое слово выделено своё место, всё, как всегда, по правилам и по, небось, специально придуманному трафарету. Отчего-то задерживается взглядом на поле «источник». 

— Напиши, что сорока на хвосте принесла, — советует она с неожиданным ядом в голосе, сама от себя такого не ожидая. Ба всегда говорила, что проклясть кого-то по-ведьмински не так уж и просто — надо именно хорошо, искренне, жестоко и разъярённо этого захотеть, и только тогда древняя магия судеб отзовётся на твою просьбу. Люба думает, что в ней сейчас ярости хватит на добрую чёртову дюжину прекрасных, въедливых проклятий. 

— Смеёшься? 

— Почему нет, — жмёт она плечами. — И остальным, кого накрыли, скажи писать то же самое. Зато поймут, что больше они от вас ничего не добьются. 

***

Раздражение — это такая особая эмоция, которая не ощущается, как все остальные. Она закипает долго, медленно, как молоко в кастрюле, иногда напоминает о себе клубящимся где-то меж рёбер недовольство. И длиться это может, в принципе, довольно долго, пока однажды дремлющий внутри вулкан не взрывается, вместе с лавой роскошной истерики выплёвывая пепел скопившихся претензий. 

Слава богу и всем, кто по соседству, в декабре, к концу полугодия, Любу накрывает не на уроке, не на собрании КГУ и не на вылазке Горного патруля — там за такое было бы мучительно стыдно.

Отчаянное желание хорошенько провизжаться застаёт её на пути в общежитие. Люба быстро сворачивает с Дуги, чтобы ни на кого не натолкнуться, взлетает по какой-то лестнице, сворачивает налево, наугад толкает одну дверь — закрыта, вторая — закрыта, третью — та открывается в очередной узкий коридорчик, по которому она тоже почти пробегает и хватается за холодный камень, чтобы пригнуться и не влететь в низкий проём лбом…

Неожиданно перед ней раскрывается открытое пространство, почти целиком чёрное, не считая рези невысоких мраморных перилл, Люба влетает в него, оно смыкается за спиной кромешной темнотой, и орёт во всю мощь здоровых лёгких и со всей скопившейся в ней дури. Она швыряет в пустоту сложнейшие заклинания, посылает туда сильнейшее проклятье, за которое чудом получила свою несчастную пятёрку на своём последнем зачёте, топает ногами, и орёт, орёт, орёт, пока горло не начинает першить, а голос сипнуть. Ей нельзя завтра быть без голоса, завтра в клубе собрание, будут планировать следующую вылазку. 

От этой мысли — даже поорать теперь нельзя в своё удовольствие! — Любу снова пробивает на крик, но уже потише, скорее возмущённый, чем раздражённый. В конце концов она выдыхается окончательно, прислоняется спиной к старой на вид колонне и сползает на холодный пол, стукнув по нему кулаком от отчаяния. Мрамор, ледяной, как из морозильной камеры, приятно холодит разгорячённую после бега кожу. Если закрыть глаза и чуть-чуть включить фантазию, можно представить, что она прислонилась к холодному камню уличной скалы и что под ней не старая неровная кладка, а живая промёрзшая земля. 

Мысль эта хоть немножко, но успокаивает. Люба устало открывает глаза и поворачивает потяжелевшую голову, в которой лениво ворочаются родительские рассказы о школе. Мягкий мамин голос вдруг становится особенно чётким, будто она сидит за деревянным столом дома с кружкой чая в обнимку, и один конкретный эпизод вдруг вспоминается Любе. 

Про очень важное для неё и для папы, говорила мама, тихо улыбаясь.

Про Мраморные террасы. 

Ей на роду написано верить в судьбу, совпадения и силу людских слов и поступков, поэтому, собрав остатки сил, она заглядывает в тёмный пыльный угол между двумя громадными белоснежными великанами, почти не тронутыми временем…

И, да, на краешке обычной каменной стены ярко и от того пугающе неожиданно горят две начертанные магией красные звёздочки — по одной вьётся узор Ярилы, по другой, поменьше, Дажбога.

Мама с папой тут точно так же когда-то сидели, занимались вместе, отдыхали вместе. Люба ласково трёт это маленькое напоминание пальцем, сама не чувствуя, как расползаются в улыбке губы, и тоска по обжитому, уютному и родному дому, смешанная с кипучим чувством собственной бесполезности, вдруг ненадолго, но отпускает её из своей жестокой хватки. 

***

Их предупреждают выбрать научного руководителя заранее, каждый учитель считает своим долгом предложить Любе пойти по родительским стопам и тоже связать жизнь с военной сферой. Люба вспоминает, как она себя обычно чувствует в тренировочном зале, отрабатывая боевые заклинания раз за разом и задыхаясь спёртым, едким воздухом, и содрогается от одной только мысли. 

Думать она приходит на террасы. Вместе с ней думать приходит половина забытых отчётов и недописанная статья в «Вестник», потому что Настя умудрилась простудиться под обогреваемой круглогодично землёй и всю неделю температурила. Люба не запоминала особенно дорогу, она просто пошла с твёрдым намерением найтись — и нашлась, не побродив и пятнадцати минут. Терраса не одна, их несколько, включая совсем маленькие, где с трудом поместится старшеклассник в сидячем положении, но Любе нравится простор и нравится безбрежная темнота за смехотворной преградой.

Что-то есть в этой мысли соблазнительное — перескочить бы через перилла да рухнуть вниз, в темноту, пока ветер не засвистит в ушах, пока не заколотится буйной дробью осознавшее опасность сердце, пока не сработает чьё-то охранное заклинание, которых тут наверняка на каждый камень штуки три приходится, пока не прибежит на сигнал тревоги преподаватель и не закатит грандиозную истерику. 

Зато у всех будет, что обсудить, фыркает Люба себе под нос и со звонким хлопком закрывает ведомость. 

— Не пойду я ни в какую военку, — сообщает Люба темноте, и ей даже не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы представить, что она говорит это родителям, ощущая их успокаивающее присутствие за спиной — у неё и так сплошной мрак во всё поле зрения. — И даже в сумеречники не пойду. Без меня как-нибудь обойдутся. 

Люба всегда делает то, что надо делать, и не питает бесплотных иллюзий: она так всю жизнь проживёт, дай бог долгую. Но она может выбрать, в какой именно сфере она будет делать, что должно, и над этим выбором не властны никакие обязанности и обещания, кроме данных самой себе. 

— Буду егерем каким-нибудь, — мечтает она вслух, представляя, что темень — это её собственные мысли, или что в них прячется кто угодно ещё, кто решил прислушаться к этому образчику юношеского максимализма. — Найду работу в магическом заповеднике и буду приглядывать за какими-нибудь сибирскими волчарами четвёртой степени опасности. Кто-то ж должен ими заниматься. 

Мраморные террасы абсолютно пусты, и некому выслушивать это чистосердечное признание. Люба пользуется тем, что в кои-то веки её никто не слушает и что её слова не решают ровным счётом ничего, и говорит всё, что лезет, давно скопившееся, на ум и язык: про дурацкие поиски запрещённой литературы, в которой — она ведь рискнула, прочитала пару самых громких повестей — нет ничего серьёзного или опасного, про ребят-старост, которые делают уже всего лишь две ошибки на ведомость, а не семь, как раньше, про веру в прогресс, про жизнь и про смерть, про то, что она скучает по дому, и про опостылевшее звание главной старосты, будь оно неладно. Темнота и так знает про Любу практически всё, и она знает — и не любит лгать, а лгать себе не любит особенно — что однажды, просто не конкретно сейчас, она всё-таки вспомнит про ещё одно своё обещание. 

Чёрная тишина молчит, но уходит Люба если не ободрённой, то наговорившей достаточно, чтобы ещё неделю ни на кого не огрызаться. 

***

Время идёт. Люба выбирает научника с нужной кафедры и на весенней вылазке Патруля бодро собирает для работы первые материалы, насвистывая себе под нос какую-то простецкую песню, застрявшую в голове с зимних каникул. 

Её по-прежнему всё раздражает, но Мраморные террасы — тоже по-прежнему — остаются на своём месте, и теперь она, стартанув в любой точке запутанного подземного лабиринта, добирается до них минут за пять, звонко отбивая дробь каблуком, и садится на привычное место, рядом с родительскими метками, зачастую начиная рассказывать почти сразу, ещё не успев ничего открыть. Иногда она молчит и просто пишет маме с папой письма, иногда проговаривает их вслух, напоминая себе поставить запятую после деепричастного оборота, иногда зачитывает вслух готовящийся отчёт по работе учебного сектора за этот год, иногда читает стихи, как простецов, так и ведунов, иногда пересказывает последние мировые новости — но редко, постепенно учебная литература по зельям, травам и зверям забивает всё её время, на газеты его уже не остаётся. 

Люба несётся по коридорам чуть увереннее, ведомая весенним ветерком, предвещающим лето перед последним рывком, Люба решительно нарезает круги по своей террасе, и голос её, окрепший от постоянной болтовни себе под нос, разносится под невысоким нависающим потолком — сверху, кажется, ещё одна терраса, из маленьких — и поглощается безразлично-заинтересованной наружной темнотой, Люба повторяет одно исключение за другим и попутно поминает недобрым словом занудного мальчишку с Хорса, с которым они недавно чуть ли не подрались в библиотеке из-за книжки, потом просто смеётся от своей совсем детской злопамятности. 

Тем для нытья — так она слегка стыдливо обзывает собственные выступления — как-то незаметно становится всё меньше. Люба не уверена: то ли она привыкла и перестала их замечать, то ли они перестали иметь для неё такое значение, как раньше, но перемена ей определённо нравится. 

Ей всё легче и легче. 

Всего пара шагов — и она полетит. 

***

В конце учебного года, перед предстоящим годом-стажировкой почти что исключительно за пределами горы, Люба приходит попрощаться и впервые в жизни — ну не считая тех пары раз, когда она скатала домашку и зачем-то прочитала запрещёнку, от которой потом пришлось правдами и неправдами избавляться, пока её саму не накрыли — нарушает школьные правила. 

Надо же когда-то начинать, в конце концов. 

Ровно под двумя красными звёздочками она символичными взмахами перстня высекает в тёмном камне силуэт летящей ласточки и портит школьное имущество. Вандализм, веселится Люба, по привычке вслух, подходит к краю, опирается на перилла и поднимает неробеющий, уверенный взгляд в самые глубины древней горы, успевшей ей и полюбиться, и надоесть, и заново запасть глубоко в сердце, как раз настолько, чтобы можно было вспоминать спустя лет сорок исключительно с теплотой и любовью. 

Неплохой, в общем-то, результат. Правда, от воспоминаний от КГУ у неё лицо в точку сходится и ничего хорошего на ум не лезет, а ещё она просрочила срок сдачи материала по исследовательской и её сейчас могут не взять ни на какую сибирскую стажировку, но она с этим разберётся. 

Она, думает Люба на последний день учёбы в двенадцатом классе, вообще со всем разберётся.


End file.
